parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Reindeer Alaska
Reindeer Orlando 'Daniel' Alaska is a reindeer, who wears a blue and white jumper. Relatives *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Raldo (girlfriend/wife) *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles *The Cheela-Hartendela Family *Bunce Ferretito *Tingo Dingo *Lynda Woodella *Boston Loves *The Honey-Gin Family Gallery Reindeer 'Daniel' Alaska (gun).png Reindeer 'Daniel' Alaska (saber staff).png Reindeer 'Daniel' Alaska (saber staff) (green and blue).png Weapons (Toy Cigar): Reindeer 'Daniel' Alaska (cigar) (gun).png Reindeer 'Daniel' Alaska (cigar) (saber staff).png Reindeer 'Daniel' Alaska (cigar) (saber staff) (green and blue).png Ring: Reindeer 'Daniel' Alaska (ring).png Reindeer 'Daniel' Alaska (ring) (cigar).png Toy Cigar: File:Reindeer_'Daniel'_Alaska_(cigar).png Baby Carrier Reindeer 'Daniel' Alaska (baby carrier).png Reindeer 'Daniel' Alaska (baby carrier) (cigar).png Reindeer_'Daniel'_Alaska_(baby_carrier)_(cigar)_(ring).png Poses Get out of here all of you.png Plus you too.png No20190409 004706.jpg|Daniel brushes his arches on the tree Suits Reindeer 'Daniel' Alaska (pajamas).png Reindeer 'Daniel' Alaska (swimsuit).png Reindeer 'Daniel' Alaska (winter suit).png Suits (Toy Cigar) Reindeer 'Daniel' Alaska (cigar) (pajamas).png Reindeer 'Daniel' Alaska (cigar) (swimsuit).png Reindeer 'Daniel' Alaska (cigar) (winter suit).png Disguises: Daniel Alaska (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Brave Little Piglet) Daniel Alaska (secret agent) (cigar).png|Secret Agent (cigar) (The Brave Little Piglet) Reindeer 'Daniel' Alaska (secret agent) (baby carrier).png|Secret Agent (baby carrier) (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Reindeer 'Daniel' Alaska (secret agent) (baby carrier) (cigar).png|Secret Agent (baby carrier) (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) (fake cigar) Trivia *He carries a saber staff (with one green and one blade) and a pistol gun. *He has a crush on Raldo. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He is now married to Raldo. *He sometimes carries a toy cigar in his mouth and will always carry it in his mouth during other spoofs, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Inspired by: *Bambi Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters